Ailee
Perfil thumb|250px|Ailee *'Nombre:' 에일리 / Ailee *'Nombre real:' Amy Lee *'Nombre coreano:' 이예진 / Lee Ye Jin *'Nombre en chino:' 李藝真 / Lǐ YìZhēn *'Nombre en japones:' エイリー / Eirī *'Apodos:' Ai Yonce, Goldfish, Diva. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, rapera, bailarina, actriz y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Denver, Colorado (USA). *'Estatura: 163cm *'Peso: '''50kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia': **YMC Entertainment (Corea) **Warner Music Japan (Japón) **WestSide Entertainment (EE.UU) **Conyuge:Kim Namjoon (RM).Lider y rapero de BTS Carrera 'Pre Debut' Ailee tenía un canal de YouTube llamado ''aileemusic ''en el cual subía covers'' de canciones. Ella fue también muy popular en la costa este de los Estados Unidos (Nueva Jersey, Nueva York) al tocar junto a Johnny Phlo —que también está en Corea— y otros como Decipher y Joo Brian de "Fly To The Sky". También participó en concursos de canto como NY Kollaboration 2006 ''en donde ganó como la mejor voz. Durante sus días de aprendiz en YMC Entertainment, colaboró en la canción "'They Are Coming'" de Wheesung lanzada el 9 de octubre de 2011. En el 2012 hizo su debut como actriz en la segunda temporada del drama Dream High. '''2012: Debut, Heaven e Invitation.' El 6 de febrero, se lanzó el video teaser para la canción debut de Ailee, "Heaven", que fue escrita y producida por Wheesung. El 9 de febrero, Ailee revela la canción completa y el video musical en el que participa Gi Kwang de BEAST y el modelo James Lee McQuown. Un día después, realizó su presentación debut con "Heaven" en M! Countdown. Apenas un mes después de su debut, recibió dos premios como "Canción del Mes" y como "Artista Nuevo del Mes" en The Cyworld Digital Music Awards. Estos premios se basan en la lista musical de Cyworld y los ganadores son determinados por las ventas más altas del artista o grupo. El 9 de octubre, se anunció que Ailee tendría su primer comeback con el mini álbum “Invitation”, y el 16 de octubre se reveló el mismo junto con el MV para la canción principal “I Will Show You”, que contó con la participación de G.O de MBLAQ como el protagonista masculino. 2013: A's Doll House y debut japonés. El 4 de julio del 2013, Ailee anunció que lanzaría su segundo mini álbum titulado A's Doll House a mediados del mismo mes. El primer sencillo del álbum "U&I", encabezó las listas musicales dentro de las 4 horas de liberación. La popularidad del álbum también fue alta cuando en casi todas las tiendas de Corea del Sur estaban agotados todos los álbumes en el primer día de lanzamiento. El 14 de septiembre se anunció que Ailee lanzaría un sencillo digital, "Higher", junto al pianista Yiruma. El 16 de septiembre "Higher" fue lanzado online. El 4 de agosto del 2013, se reveló que Ailee hará su debut japones con "Heaven" a través de Warner Music Japan. Al día siguiente se lanzó un teaser mostrando el coro de la canción junto con una parte de ella y el día de lanzamiento del sencillo esta programado para el 6 de noviembre. El video musical para "Heaven" fue lanzado el 21 de octubre a través de YouTube. El 21 de octubre del 2013, Ailee realizó el show Ailee Japan Showcase Live-up!!! Next Vol. 2, que se llevó a cabo en el O-East Concert Hall, en Shibuya, Tokio. Donde cantó varios temas, incluyendo a "Heaven" en japonés. Escándalo El 11 de noviembre del 2013 se filtró a la red una serie de fotos íntimas en un caso de víctima de fraude tomadas mientras vivía en New York las cuales tenía en posesión su ex-novio (según él, estaba tratando de ayudar a Ailee para una audición de modelaje para una famosa compañía de ropa interior y fue engañada para posar desnuda). Según los informes, intentó vender las fotos desnudas de la cantante al tabloide Surcoreano Dispatch. Si bien Dispatch no hizo ningún trato, las imágenes aparecieron poco después en el sitio web de noticias de entretenimiento allkpop de Corea; aunque las fotos fueron censuradas, fueron sin autorización y generaron una gran indignación entre los fans de Ailee y los seguidores de allkpop. Declaraciones oficiales de la compañía afirmaron que un ciudadano canadiense entró en contacto con el equipo editorial y el vicepresidente de la página web en junio, en un intento de vender las fotos desnudas de Ailee; 6Theory Media, la compañía matriz de allkpop, afirma haber conseguido las imágenes de la tarjeta de imagen anónima, "Él quería reunirse en un lugar desconocido donde nos proporcionaría todas las fotos a cambio de $ 3.500 en efectivo. En este momento, dijimos que no estábamos interesados, y esta persona dijo que le gustaría contactar a otro de comunicación." El vicepresidente de allkpop Daniel Lee negó los informes de que él puso al escape de las fotos en la página web. "Todo lo que puedo decir es que me siento, ocurrió un malentendido y sólo puedo decir que lo siento sobre esto. Pero lo que quiero decir es que no se escapó a las fotos.", dijo. Los ejecutivos de YMC, según los informes, llevaron a cabo acciones legales en contra de Daniel Lee, allkpop y la compañía matriz de la página web 6Theory, emitió un comunicado condenando a Daniel Lee poco después de las fotos fueron publicadas junto con la explicación de cómo llegaron a existir; "Ailee fue persuadido por él para enviar él las imágenes de la filmación." A pesar de esto, la popularidad de Ailee aumentó tras el escándalo, "Varias estrellas del K-pop en el último año han recibido una considerable reacción de los aficionados y el público por delitos tan pequeño que no sonríe en el escenario o el mal uso de una palabra en una entrevista, pero Ailee ... parece estar beneficiándose de su escándalo" Escribió el reportero Jacques Peterson para el tabloide Popdust; "Desde que las fotos aparecieron en la web, Ailee de salido adelante en las votaciones para los Premios MAMA 2013. Ella ahora ocupa el primer lugar como Mejor Artista Femenina, superando a la anterior líder Lee Hyori, así como por primer lugar en la categoría de Mejor Interpretación Vocal Femenino, superando a líder de la semana pasada, IU". 2014: "Singing Got Better" & "Magazine". El 16 de diciembre del 2013, la agencia de Ailee, YMC Entertainment, reveló que la cantante sacaría una nueva canción en enero del 2014, y donde se reunirá con su mentor Wheesung para producirla. El 2 de enero del 2014, se liberó un teaser con un adelanto del video musical, donde se ve a Ailee salir de un edificio rodeada de guardaespaldas mientras ella recuerda una pelea con su pareja quien es interpretado por Lee Joon de MBLAQ. El video musical completo fue liberado el 1 de enero y logró posicionarse como número 1 en los principales rankings digitales de Corea del Sur. Llevó a cabo un showcase para presentar su nuevo disco y su 3° mini álbum titulado "Magazine", el 25 de septiembre. La canción principal se titularía "Don't Touch Me" y posee un britpop. El disco cuenta con canciones compuestas y producidas por Kim Do Hoon, Jakops y la mismísima Ailee. 2015: Primer concierto en solitario “Fatal Attraction” y álbum “VIVID”. Luego de 3 años desde su debut, tuvo su primer concierto en solitario el día 4 de julio en el Gymnastics Stadium del parque olímpico de Seúl. Vendió más de la mitad de las entradas solamente en las primeras 48 hrs., y al concierto asistieron 3000 fans. Durante el mismo presentó sus canciones más populares, algunos covers en inglés y contó con la colaboración de artistas como Cheetah, Geeks, BaeChiGi, y Shin Bora. El 8 de septiembre, su agencia informó que Ailee se había lesionado el pie mientras rodaba el vídeo musical para su esperado comeback. Un representante de YMC declaró: “La lesión es más grave de lo que pensábamos, y ella es incapaz de moverse. Tomará tiempo antes de que ella sea capaz de practicar la coreografía de nuevo”. Aunque inicialmente se informó que su regreso se retrasaría, ella insistió en continuar con su agenda mientras simultáneamente se recuperaba y recibía tratamiento. Días después anunció el lanzamiento de su primer álbum completo “VIVID” para el 30 de septiembre, el cual consistiría de 10 canciones que mostrarían el estilo característico de Ailee, además presentaría duetos con el cantante Chancellor y con su mejor amiga Amber. El 30 de septiembre se publicó el álbum y el MV de la canción principal “Mind Your Own Business”. Seguidamente, el 1° de octubre lanzó el MV de la canción “Insane” y tuvo su primera presentación de comeback en el programa M! Countdown. Ailee realizó todas las promociones sentada debido a su lesión. 2016: Pre-lanzamiento del sencillo 'If You' y mini-álbum 'A New Empire' El 23 de agosto pre-lanzó la canción titulada 'If You', la cual es una balada compuesta por Park Geun Tae y Choi Jin Suk. El video musical para la misma es protagonizado por Im Na Young. El 29 de septiembre se reveló un teaser para el video musical de la canción 'Home', y se anunció que Ailee estaría lanzando su cuarto mini álbum 'A New Empire', el 05 de octubre. '2017: Debut en los EE.UU bajo un nuevo nombre artístico' El 7 de enero realizó su debut en Estados Unidos bajo el nombre de A.Leean con el sencillo “Fall Back”. Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''I Will Go to You Like the First Snow'' tema para Goblin (2017) *''I Can't Live Without You (junto a Truedy)'' tema para Entertainers (2016) *''Love Now'' tema para Come Back Mister (2016) * Are You The Same tema para Shine or Go Crazy (2015) * Goodbye My Love tema para Fated To Love You (2014) * Day by Day ''tema para Triangle (2014) *''Tears Stole The Heart tema para Secret (2013) *''Ice Flower'' tema para Queen Of Ambition (2013) *''Love Note'' tema para Full House 2 (2012) *''Super Star (junto a Ji Yeon (T-ara) y Hyolyn (SISTAR))'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) Videos Musicales *Baechigi - Boy Jump (feat. Hwa Sa (Mamamoo)) (2014) Anuncios * 2015: '''YBM Toeic * '''2014: OranC (Bebida). * 2013: Koychon Chicken. * 2012: Touch In Soul (Make Up). Programas de TV * Hello Counselor (Junto a Sam Hammington y Ahn Ji Hwan) (KBS, 2017) * (KBS)' 'Immortal Songs 2: Songwriter Jeon Youngrok (17.12.2016) (Ganadora) * (SBS)' '''Fantastic Duo (15 y 22/05) * (JTBC) Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (2016) * (Mnet) Superstar K2016 como jurado * (MBC) King of Mask Singer (2015) * (KBS) Safety First (E484) (2015) * (Mnet) I Can See Your Voice (2015) * (Mnet)' Unpretty Rapstar (Ep Final duo con Cheetah) (2015) * (MBC) Seventeen project: Big Plan Debut (Jueza ep. 4) (2015) * (KBS) YHY's Sketchbook (2015) * (Mnet) 4 Things Show (2015) * (tvN) SNL Korea (2015) * (KBS) Invisible Man (2015) * (SBS) Good Eating, Good Living (2015) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (2015) * (Mnet) Jung Yong Hwa’s Hologram (2015) * (KBS) Tray Relay Song (2014) * (MBC) One Fine Day (junto a Amber) (2014) * (KBS) Cool Kiz On The Block (2014) * (MBC) We Got Married, (E224) (2014) * (KBS) Enternainment Weekly (2014) * (KBS) Star Report (2014) * (KBS) Immortal Song (2014) * (KBS) Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook (2014) * (SBS) Star King (2014) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (2014) * (SBS) Running Man (Ep. 211 - 212) (2014) * (Mnet) Singer Game (2014) *(Arirng TV) After School (2014) *(SBS) Laws of the city (2014) * (Mnet) Super Star K6 (2014) *(MBC) Real Man (2014) *(MBC Music) Ailee’s Vitamin (2014) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (2014) * (Mnet America) Danny From L.A (ep-17) (2013) * (KBS) Love Request (2013) * (Mnet) Super Star K6, (E03) (2013) * (JTBC) The Great Marriage (2013) * (Mnet) JJANG! (2013) *(SBS) Gag Tonight (2013) *(KBS) Mamma Mia (Ep. 22-23) (2013) * (KBS) Generation Simpathy Saturday (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (2012) * (tvN) Angry Bus (2012) * (SBS) 1000 Songs Challenge, (E227) (2012) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (2012) *(KBS) ABU Radio Song Festival (2012) *(Mnet) Beatles Code (2012) * (MBC) Singer and Trainee (2011). Programas de Radio * (MBC) Simsimtapa ("Stop the Boring Time) * (SBS) Cultwo show * (SBS) 김창렬의 올드스쿨 (old school) * (KBS) Cool FM 슈퍼주니어의 Kiss The Radio * (SBS) 아름다운 이 아침 김창완입니다 (morning chang) * (SBS) 파워 FM 정선희의 오늘같은 밤 (today at night) * (KBS) 해피FM 임백천의 라디오 7080 (happy fm 7080) * (SBS) 최화정의 파워타임 (power'''time) * (KBS) FM 유인나의 볼륨을 높여요 (uvolum) Discografía 'Corea' Álbum 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'EE.UU' 'Single' Conciertos/Tours *'Ailee 1st Concert "Fatal Attraction" 2015' **04 Julio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Park Hall *'Ailee "Welcome Home" Tour 2016-2017' **24 y 25 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Kyung Hee University Grand Peace Palace **01 Abril - Daegu, Corea del Sur - '' Kyungpook National University Grand Hall'' **08 Abril - Suwon, Corea del Sur - Gyeonggido Cultural Hall Grand Theater **15 Abril - Daejeon, Corea del Sur - Chungman National University International Cultural Center **22 Abril - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan KBS Hall *'Ailee Concert In Taipei "Hello" 2017' **25 Junio - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei International Convention Center *'Ailee Concert In North America 2017' **18 y 19 Noviembre - California, EEUU - Pechanga Theater *'Ailee Concert "Her" 2017' **23 y 24 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sejong University Ocean Hall Colaboraciones *'2017:' Juncoco X Advanced - Atmosphere (feat. Ailee) *'2017:' GroovyRoom - Loyalty (feat. Ailee, Dok2) *'2016:' W-Foundation - Together as One *'2015:' S.Coups, Woozi, Vernon (Seventeen) & Ailee - Q&A *'2015:' Cheetah (Unpretty Rap Star) (feat. Ailee) - Like Nobody Knows *'2015:' Wheesung (feat. Ailee) - Kiss *'2014:' MC Mong (feat. Ailee) - Be Strong *'2014:' Gaeko (Dynamic Duo) (feat. Ailee) - Hueng Hai *'2014:' Swings (feat. Ailee) - Real Men *'2014:' Eric Bennet (feat. Ailee) - Almost Paradise (Cover) *'2014:' 2000WON (feat. Ailee) - Beautiful * 2014: Pro C (feat. Ailee) - Love Hurts * 2013: Ailee, Maboos, ChaKun & FeelDog - Go Away (DEUX 20th Anniversary Tribute Album Part. 2) *'2013:' Geeks (feat. Ailee) - Wash Away *'2013:' LS (feat. Ailee) - Life Or Death *'2013:' Verbal Jint (feat. Ailee) - If Ain't Love *'2013:' BaeChiGi (feat. Ailee) - Shower Of Tears *'2012:' Joosuc (feat. Ailee) - I Forgot You *'2012:' Eru (feat. Ailee) - Hightlight *'2012:' 2Bic (feat. Ailee) - Love Again *'2011:' Mighty Mouth (feat. Ailee) - Racing Queen *'2011:' Wheesung (feat. Ailee) - They Are Coming *'2010:' Johnnyphlo (feat. Ailee) - White Lie *'2010:' Johnnyphlo (feat. Ailee) - Rollercoaster Premios Curiosidades *'Tipo de voz:' Soprano lírica. **'Rango:' D3 ~ C7 (3 Octavas y 5 notas). **'Registro:' G3/G#3 ~ B5 (Con voz de cabeza) **Podría decirse que es una de las cantantes femeninas más fuertes del Kpop. Ailee es una de las mejores vocalistas en términos de agilidad y precisión. Apoyo consistente (por encima de F5), impecables transiciones, su voz de cabeza es una de las más desarrolladas dentro las ídolas femeninas, logrando apoyarse hasta Ab5/B5. Tiene buen control de dinámica y sus cambios son precisos, bien articulados, nasalidad casi nunca presente en su canto. Su registro más bajo es G3/G#3 y el más alto B5. *'Religión:' Cristiana (Protestante). *'Fanclub: '''Aileeans. *'Idiomas: Inglés (fluido-lengua materna), coreano (fluido), japonés (medio), español (básico) y chino (básico). *'''Mascotas: Somi (también llamado Cotton) y Cookie, dos cachorros Pomerarian (Instagram: SomiCookie) *'Antigua mascota:' Kang (cachorro Pomerarian). *'Familia:' Hermano menor (Sam) y madre. *'Especialidades:' Canto, piano, ballet, tambor y flauta. *'Color favorito:' Rosa. * Nació en Denver, Colorado, pero creció en Nueva Jersey. *"'Tipo ideal:"' Alguien inteligente con buen coeficiente intelectual, no importa el físico. *Se graduó de Scotch Plains-Fanwood High Scholl. Luego se retiró de Pace University donde estudiaba justicia criminal, para perseguir una carrera musical. *Solía tomar clases de ballet. *Sus influencias en canto son Beyoncé, Christina Aguilera, Alicia Keys, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey, Destiny's Child, Rihanna, y Janet Jackson. *Comenzó su carrera musical en el 2006 con su primer canal de Youtube, mzamyx3. ''Un año después creó su segundo canal de Youtube ''aileemusic, donde ya había ganado más popularidad.'' '' *Participó en el concurso "Maury Show" en 2008 quedando en segundo lugar. * Amber la apodó "Goldfish" ya que según ella (y Ailee misma) tiene muy mala memoria. *Su canción debut "Heaven" llegó al puesto número 2 del Music Bank en marzo del 2012, compitiendo contra "Blue" de Big Bang y dejando en tercer lugar a "Touch" de Miss A. Éste es un logro bastante importante para ella pues apenas hacía su debut. *Grabó dos canciones de apoyo para los "Red Devils" de Corea en la copa mundial de fútbol en Brasil. Las canciones se llaman "Fighting Spirit" y "We Are The Reds". * La canción "U&I" de Ailee fue seleccionada como el tema principal para "Kobe Collections" y "Tokyo Girls Collections" dos de los más grandes eventos de moda de Japón. * Asistió a la entrega de los "Premios Grammy 2013" como invitada VIP. * Para su comeback con Don't Touch Me perdió cerca de 10 kilos. * Fue nombrada como uno de los artistas mas esperados de Itunes Japón del 2014 siendo la única artista del K-POP en la lista. * En el ranking de los 20 mejores artistas y canciones del año 2014 de MelOn, Ailee se encuentra en el noveno puesto en la lista de oyentes femeninas y en el octavo puesto en la lista de oyentes masculinos. * Lanzó la versión en inglés de la canción "Sakura", originalmente de la cantante Ikimono Gakari. Enlaces *Perfil (YMC Ent.) *Perfil (Naver) *V LIVE *Instagram *Twitter *Twitter (A.Leean) Galería Aileeheaven.jpg artist_ailee2_121016.jpg Ailee 08.jpg Heaven (JPN Ver.) 01.png U&I (JPN Ver.) 01.jpg Magazine 01.jpg Vivid 02.jpg Ailee Home.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Ailee - Heaven|Heaven Ailee - I Will Show You|I Will Show You Ailee - My Grown Up Christmas List (Christmas Wish) (Corea Ver)|My Grown Up Christmas List (Christmas Wish) (Korean Ver.) Ailee - Evening Sky|Evening Sky Ailee - U&I|U&I Ailee - Singing got better|Singing Got Better Ailee & 2LSON - I'm in Love|I'm In Love (Feat. 2LSON) Archivo:Ailee - Don't Touch Me|Don't Touch Me 'Japón' Ailee - Heaven-0|Heaven (Japanese Ver.) Ailee - Sakura|Sakura 'Internacional' Ailee - My Grown Up Christmas List (English Ver)|My Grown Up Christmas List (English Ver.) A.Leean - Fall Back (Official Lyric Video)|Fall Back Categoría:YMC Entertainment Categoría:Warner Music Japan Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KDebut2012